Craft Spice
Craft Spice and Craft Spice 2 are Machinima made by Kootra parodying the Old Spice commercial and applying the format and style to Minecraft. Craft Spice The original video features Gassy Mexican acting as and voicing the Old Spice Guy with a skin based on him. Old Spice Gassy introduces the viewer to Minecraft using an alluring ocean and punching a robust tree which turns into diamonds. He briefly swan dives into Call Of Duty: Black Ops, notes that it smells of feces and star-wipes back into Minecraft. Gassy offers the viewer the friendship of a cow then a huge diamond of justice, saying anything is possible in Minecraft. Suddenly Old Spice Gassy becomes a creeper and comes hissing at the camera when it cuts to black with a statement of "Explosion!" Behind the scenes The 11 minute "behind the scenes" is filmed by Danz as he helps Kootra build a green screen set and observes Gassy constantly talking like the Old Spice Guy. They all attempt to formulate scripts and argue about the set, moving to a different area once because the first green room was too small to use and is subsequently burned down with Gassy standing atop it. Ze is then brought in to aid the script brainstorm as Kootra begins filming. The video is filmed using a texture pack that flattens the green wool to a plain green and BorderCraft texture pack settings and mobs are edited in afterwards. Craft Spice 2 Old Spice Gassy returns, greeting the gamers and telling them to turn left. The viewer turns right to see Gassy who points out the mistake but says that it doesn't matter and imparts confusing words of wisdom about right and wrong. The viewer finds themself slowly dying in lava, they look up to see that they are in an underground ravine as Gassy grants them immortality. The lava disappears and the immortality is taken away for the greater good while the viewer muses on the circus they just attended. Old Spice Gassy departs to recharge the sun with his awesomeness, breaking through the ground and disappearing into the sky with a solar flare. Behind the scenes The first part of the 'behind the scenes' features Gassy in Old Spice mode, hypnotizing the viewers into sharing the video using his mustache and its spiritual powers. The set has a much bigger green screen on an open server and a more chaotic cast as they disguise themselves as mobs and other users, fly around the set, spawn silverfish and strike each other with lightning. The script is preplanned so the production video focuses on Danz filming Kootra filming Gassy. Danz serves as the troll of the project as he flies and runs around behind Gassy and throws eggs, spawning chickens which wander into shot. The video ends with the trio flying above a destroyed map and triggering large lightning storms. Part two has the Creatures being unable to access the Creature Minecraft Server for a time, repeatedly restarting Minecraft and having various bug issues. Danz is featured as an actor, donning the Old Spice skin and being Gassy's body double. Kootra captures landscape stock footage, they argue about settings and server inaccessibility amongst other things. While searching through caves, Danz also suggests the idea of an Enderfriends series featuring two camp endermen called Joseph and Marco. Various interruptions occur like the obnoxious OnLive commercial and Bullseye farting. After filming the opening skit, Danz goes quiet and scares the others into thinking he's dead then creeps Gassy out by staring at him. Kootra plants TNT underground and Danz triggers the explosion however when Kootra films it, Danz in the Old Spice skin is visible peeking out of the ground. Trivia *During the time of Craft Spice 1, Nova, Sp00n and Seamus were whitelisted on the server. They went on the server to mess around, blow up some caves, and even hide some TNT near the green screen. They recorded their shenanigans and they can be seen here . *In Craft Spice 2, there are actually diamonds on the diamond tree but they aren't visible due to distance. Category:Machinima Category:Series Category:Kootra Category:Minecraft series